Nap Time
by AliceMitch09
Summary: A lot of things can happen when Kuroko Tetsumi decides to nap on a public park. Slight AoMomo and Protective!GoM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an incredibly random one-shot inspired by an adorable picture I saw on tumblr. I just went with Murasakibara because of Kenichi Suzumura, I can only picture Hikaru and Lavi speaking. HAHA, plus, he's an adorable giant 3 Plus, I think fem!Kuroko is the most adorable genderbent I've bared witness to next to Hetalia. GAWD, I could die of diabetes because of her. And also because of the adorbzness of Nigou 3 So, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Murasakibara was just walking around the park munching happily at his sweets, when his eyes caught on something. He quickly changed his path and slowly walked towards a new destination.

There was no mistaking the messy navy blue-hair and long peach-hair belonging to Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. And if his eyes deceive him, there was also no mistaking that the two were crouched over the bushes with their eyes staring off at something, something that looked magnificent for the two.

Curiosity getting to him, he just had to ask.

"Mine-cchi, Sa-cchin, what're you two-"

"SHH!" the two said in perfect unison, Satsuki pointing her index finger towards a certain direction, Daiki nudging his head at the same direction.

Following their lead, he found Kuroko Tetsumi napping under the tree shade; dressed in a light blue dress with black stockings underneath, a book on her lap along with Nigou, her pet dog. Her shoulder length teal hair draped over her, as if to hide away her adorable face. From afar, one could tell that she had tall lashes as it framed against her cheek. Her pale lips were slightly parted. And to add it up, a ray of light beamed down on her porcelain skin, making it look like she had some sort of divine ethereal glow.

Overall, she looked pretty cute from afar; she could almost be mistaken for a sleeping angel.

The purple-haired giant blinked owlishly.

"Uwah, Tetsu-chan looks so cute!" he hears Momoi say, eyes glittering with unaltered delight.

Beside her, the tanned teen briskly 'tsks' loudly as a blush accentuates his face. "If she wanted to nap, at least do it somewhere else! Not someplace public!" he berates with a glare. Obviously, Aomine was being his usual overprotective self, especially towards Kuroko, most especially towards her.

It was no hiding that the Generation of Miracles were greatly fond of her; she was the little sister they never had (in Aomine and Momoi's case), an angel sent from above (in Kise's case), a lucky item (in Midorima's case), their 'mommy' (in Murasakibara's case), and most of all, she was a valuable someone (in Akashi's case). Even when they parted ways, they never lost track or lost their overprotectiveness over the teal haired girl. They were especially particular with whoever approaches her (regardless of her weak presence), especially with her new basketball club in Seirin.

Even there, despite having such weak presence, she was already someone precious to them. They valued and adored her to bits as well, rivalling that of the Generation of Miracles. She was Seirin's manager and mascot (second to Nigou, her pet dog).

"How long has Kurocchin been napping?" asked Murasakibara, who continually munches on his sweets.

"Who knows?" Aomine said with a gruff, still glaring at the napping teal-haired girl, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Ah, but doesn't Tesu-chan look so cute?" indulged Momoi happily, clapping her hands together. "especially with Nigou on her lap. I just want to cuddle Tetsu-chan!"

"Shut up Satsuki! That's exactly the reason why she shouldn't be napping out here in public!" roared Aomine at the peach-haired girl. "Who knows who'll creep up and take advantage of her?!"

Momoi pouted, almost childishly. "But she has Nigou with her, so she'll be alright won't she? Nigou guards Tetsu-chan with his life."

Aomine scoffs. "Have you seen the size of that dog? I don't think anyone would be scared of it!"

"Ah, how mean of you Dai-chan!"

"Shut up!"

"You're just like Kagamin!"

"Don't compare me to that guy!"

"You're just jealous that Tetsu-chan's fond of Nigou over you!"

"W-Wha-?"

"Admit it! She's no longer that little sister of yours whom you always have to protect!"

"S-Shut up Satsuki! Don't forget that she was _your_ little sister too!"

"Aha, at least she loves me over you! I'm not a dumb overprotective ganguro!"

"What was that!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Are? What's Kurokocchi doing napping in the open-ssu?" a particular blonde model wonders to himself aloud. Approaching the teal-haired girl, he carefully makes silent strides as he nears her. And when he did, he swore that the sight of a napping Kuroko Tetsumi had just made his day.

_Really, Kurokochhi is so cute!_

Knowing that she was deep in her slumber, Kise Ryouta takes out his phone and sneakily takes a picture of the fine spectacle before him. Giggling at a job well done, the blonde takes a step back, then smiles as the sleeping beauty before him.

"You're too cute for your own good, Kurokocchi." He says, adoring the new addition of the teal-haired girl on his phone.

Just as he was about to leave, his eye caught on a hide of hair of purple, peach and navy blue. There was no mistaking that the arguing navy blue and peach were Aomine and Momoi, while the blubbering purple hair, who was munching away while watching the two, was Murasakibara.

Though he badly wanted to approach them, his phone rang, reminding him that he had a meet-up with his agency today, and that he was beside a napping Kuroko Tetsumi. Wordlessly, he fled the area.

Moments later after he left, a certain bespectacled green-haired teen was idly resting against his cart with Takao on the wheel. The raven-haired lad panted as he began to pedal slower.

"Takao, hurry up you imbecile."

"Che, why don't you try switching places?" he retorted.

"No can do, you might clumsily break today's lucky item." He patted at Kerosuke, a ceramic frog.

Takao inwardly groaned, unable to complain out loud for the fear of Midorima harming him. Instead, he settled sobbing in his head when his eye caught on something.

"Ah, Shin-chan, Shin-chan!" he suddenly stopped pedalling.

"What is it now, Takao?" Midorima asked, not looking up.

"Isn't that your ex-teammate, Kuroko Tetsumi?"

At the sound of her name, Midorima snapped up, immediately turning towards the direction of the said girl.

"What an unusual sight." He muttered.

"Kinda dangerous if ya ask me though," says his companion, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, what would happen if someone crept up on her?"

"She'll be alright."

"Eh? Shin-chan, how could you say that?"

"Oha Asa's horoscope for Aquarius says that they'll be fine, because good friends are all around them, and that they're lucky item is a dog. In addition," at this, Midorima looks beyond Takao's head.

Curious, the raven-haired lad peaks, unexpectedly finding the trio – composing of Murasakibara and the ceaseless arguing duo that is Aomine and Momoi.

"How long…?"

"they're keeping guard of her, so let's go Takao."

Sighing, said lad nods as he starts to pedal away.

"Shin-chan too is just protective of Kuroko, isn't he?"

Midorima's groan became his answer, followed by a painful whack in the back.

"Shut up and pedal faster!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Knowing he wouldn't admit it even if he said it, Takao sure knew for a millisecond that he saw the fondest of smile on Midorima's face.

* * *

"By the way," Murasakibara finally says, as if to readdress his presence. "what are you two doing here?" his question came nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the two teens fell silent and stared at the purple-haired giant.

Moments later, a blush crept on both their faces.

"Could it be, that you two are dating?" he said directly, rather bluntly too.

Awkward silence.

And then…

"H-Ha!?" they said in perfect unison, immediately standing from their spot.

"T-That's not it!" says the peach-haired teen, waving her hand before her furiously with an awkward laugh. "D-Dai-chan and I were just shopping for basketball stuff!"

"Eh?" says Murasakibara with a blank face.

"That's right!" Aomine agreed, his tan skin burning red. "A-And besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with someone like her."

"T-That's right- eh, what was that Dai-chan!?" a now angered Momoi asks, turning to the tanned teen.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that Satsuki-"his sentence was cut short when Momoi threw the nearest object (which was her purse) straight into his face.

"I don't know how to deal with you anymore Dai-chan!" she screeched, turning on her heel. "I'm going home!"

Recovering from being thrown with a purse, Aomine wastes no time and chases after his peach-haired childhood friend. "Satsuki, hold up!"

Left by himself, Murasakibara had gone and concluded that indeed, those two were dating.

He then remembered the teal-haired girl, so he decided to go to her to act as an extra precaution from creeps who dare lay a finger on his mommy.

* * *

**Originally, I wanted to end this with AkaKuro or KuroKaga but I'm torn between these two ships. Just lemme me know if you want either ending better or if I should just post the two. Ja ne~**


	2. OMAKE

**Due to popular demand, here's AkaKuro. Warning: I tried really hard.**

* * *

She woke up to the feel of someone stroking her hair, making her sigh in content. Such soft fingers caressed and smoothed out her teal locks, it was soothing.

"It is not wise to sleep in public." Came a reprimanding voice that was all too familiar.

Blearily peeling her eyes open, Tetsumi found her former captain, Akashi Seijuro, sitting next to her, his facial expression stoic and demeaning, stating his disapproval at her napping in public, but his eyes says otherwise, they were clouded with the softest mien, something he rarely shows to anyone but her.

"Akashi-kun," she says softly, rather sluggish from sleep.

The former captain said nothing, momentarily paused in caressing, heterochromatic eyes locked on her.

Sitting a bit straighter, she lifts her hand from her lap to rub at her tired eyes, taking notice his varsity jacket draped over her. No question, Akashi's doing. He was always mysteriously caring like that.

A chuckle escapes his lips, gentle fingers massaging her scalp. "As always, your bed hair is as atrocious as ever." He comments, inching especially closer.

Tetsumi pouts, brows knitting together, her cheeks tinting into the slightest of pink.

His calloused fingers gently returned to smooth her teal locks, calloused from playing basketball, shogi and whatnot. The gentleness of his touch, and the display of such gentle actions were enough to touch her heart.

After all, almost everyone would wonder if Akashi Seijuro was ever capable of being someone so gentle.

_Akashi-kun has such gentle hands,_ she thought, staring up at her former captain. _Now that I think about it, Akashi-kun's always been so gentle when dealing with me._

He could feel her eyes on him, but didn't once regard her. His attention was solely on the small girl before him, and how naïve she could possibly be to the world sometimes. Well, she's not particularly naïve when she's terribly blunt and direct, but because of her weak presence and stature, one could not help but wonder if she's truly capable of herself.

Which is why the rest of the members of Generation of Miracles (including one Momoi Satsuki) were particularly protective of her, she was just too precious for the world.

Akashi, in particular, who viewed her as someone very dear to him, someone akin to being the closest to his cold heart. Only she had the capacity to thaw that heart of his, to see through him as Momoi would to Aomine, only Kuroko Tetsumi could tame someone like Akashi Seijuro.

Once her hair was settled and kept, the teal-haired looks up to the red head, a small smile on her tiny lips.

His walls came tumbling down for her, he couldn't help not smiling back.

A hide of black and white curiously caught her attention, and when she turned, she found Nigou – her pet Alaskan Malamute – no longer on her lap, but on Akashi's, his tail wagging side to side.

"It seems as though Nigou has taken a liking towards you." As if on cue, her puppy barks happily, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"I would have never guessed," the red head says, rubbing the backs of Nigou's ears. Nigou's jaw slackened, leaning against Akashi's touch. "it's as though your pet has taken an immediate liking towards me the moment it saw me."

"Where has Akashi-kun been?"

"The usual, playing street ball," he answered, letting the black and white puppy lick at his fingers. "by the way Tetsumi," Akashi suddenly called, "what brings you here?" he asked, gently handing the puppy back to her.

With her Alaskan Malamute in her arms, Tetsumi lodged on recalling why she was there in the first place while blinking owlishly.

"Actually, there was a book sale downtown and I happened to purchase a few good books. However, I was feeling a bit drowsy over yesterday's tutoring with Furihata-kun and the rest, so I couldn't resist taking a nap."

He hummed in reply, his diabolical mind already coming up with a plan to get back at a certain Mr. Furihata-kun and friends.

Elsewhere, a certain Mr. Furihata-kun and friends suddenly felt a shiver running down their spines.

"Shall we go then?" Akashi invited, making motion to stand up. "It's getting late, and I'm thinking that you might want to eat."

Tetsumi wordlessly nods, Nigou already jumping off her lap and unto the ground, yapping for his owner to follow.

"He really resembles you," Akashi couldn't help but comment, watching as Tetsumi languidly stood off from the bench, smoothing wrinkles from her dress and adjusting her shoulder bag. Akashi stared, awed by what he's seeing.

"That's what everyone tells me." She says in return, holding out his varsity jacket.

Instead of taking it back, Akashi takes it upon himself to drape the thing around her shoulders. The jacket was too big for someone of small stature; it fell just by her mid-thighs.

"Wear it," he insists, answering her before she could question. "the weather's gotten awfully chilly. Also, you have terrible health." He jokes at the last, of which Tetsumi pouts at. She looked so cute. It was too much.

Because he can't control himself any longer, Akashi bent over, hastily bringing his lips to her forehead. "Do you know how precious you are to me?"

Shyly, she shakes her head, dazed from the kiss.

He smirks, wrapping an arm possessively around her small waist, "Well, now you know."

* * *

Elsewhere, Murasakibara, who was backed away the moment he saw his former captain's red hair, was joyfully watching them with a bag of treats in hand. It was as if he was watching a movie.

"Mommy and Daddy look so happy together."


End file.
